warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Softpelt
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Softkit |apprentice=Softpaw |warrior=Softpelt |mother=Lakeheart |father=Lizardtail |brothers=Harelight, Gorseclaw, Dappletuft |mentor=Mintfur |app=Splashpaw |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Softpelt is a dark gray she-cat. Softpelt is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories, born to Lakeheart and Lizardtail alongside Dappletuft, Harelight, and Gorseclaw as Softkit. After becoming an apprentice, Softpaw was mentored by Mintfur. When RiverClan's camp caught fire, Softpaw was rescued by Twigbranch, a ThunderClan cat. Soon after, she earned her warrior name, Softpelt, and mentored Splashpaw. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, Softkit and her siblings are mentioned by Mistystar to have been born to Lakeheart as healthy kits. Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : She is now an apprentice, along with her siblings, with Mintfur as her mentor. River of Fire :When RiverClan is escaping from the fire in their camp, Mistystar is hesitant to leave any cat behind. However, she sees the sense in evacuating the area, because it's unsafe. As she begins to gather her cats together, they hear a desperate yowl coming from the other side of the stream. Twigpaw spots a RiverClan apprentice tottering towards the bank, and gasps when she sees her pelt is completely away on one side. The apprentice attempts to reach the log to cross the stream, but by now the fire has reached the far end of it. As the flames leap up in her face, the she-cat yowls for help, because she can't get on the log. :A horrified RiverClan cat shrieks out Softpaw's name, and Twigpaw darts back across the log. The ThunderClan she-cat jumps across the flames at the far end, her paws landing on hot ash. Twigpaw approaches Softpaw, who is crouching in front of her with her eyes closed and ears flattened. The ThunderClan she-cat reassures her that she'll get out, and grabs the young cat by the scruff. Twigpaw carries her to the burning end of the log, and swings her backward. This momentum launches Softpaw high above the flames, and she lets out a squeal of alarm. Softpaw lands on the log, her paws skidding on the slick surface. Twigpaw cringes, expecting her to fall into the stream, but the apprentice regains her balance and scurries across the log. Shimmerpelt and Mistystar meet her on the other side, covering her ears with licks. :Later, Alderheart mentions how Twigpaw had saved Softpaw. Violetshine is surpised and says that's great. She turns and looks at the RiverClan apprentice crouching by the stream, noting that she's battered but out of danger. She notices that Softpaw gazes at Twigpaw, her eyes full of gratitude. :In the bonus scene, Softpaw is one of the cats who have become ill from a vomiting sickness. Willowshine thinks that she and Havenpelt need another dose of watermint, but will have to delay it until sunhigh. Curled under a thorn tree in moss filled nests, Softpaw keeps moving around in her sleep as if she's having a nightmare, moaning in pain. After Willowshine has a vision of the RiverClan camp burning, she returns to the real world, hearing only the gray apprentice's groans of pain instead of fire. :The day after as Willowshine worries about the supplies of watermint, she notes that while Havenpelt has recovered, both Curlfeather and Softpaw are still in their nests in the medicine cat den. The Raging Storm :At the medicine cat half-moon meeting, Willowshine reports that all is well, save for one incident. She notes that Softpaw almost got carried away by the rapids, but was saved by Dapplepaw. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : She has now become the mentor of Splashpaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : She is now a warrior named Softpelt. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly mentioned with pale gray paws. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lakeheart: Father: :Lizardtail: Brothers: :Harelight: :Gorseclaw: :Dappletuft: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Weichpfote (S6)fi:Softpeltfr:Softpeltru:Мягкогривка Category:Females Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters